Beaut IndoBord Monster - "Inde"
The Beaut IndoBord Monster, also known as Inde, is an aquatic specie that inhabits Bermuda Triangle in the Atlantic Ocean. Inde can be described as being very large in size, flat like the size of 3 football fields, with vibrant scale-like exterior, and an underbody that is almost like caramel colored wood. Evidence of its existence shows that she has been around since the 1900’s. The creature most commonly appears before shipwrecks and missing airplanes in the given area. Many scientists believe that Inde originated as an excuse for the U.S government to use for the unexplained missing Navy cargo ship in March 1918. The USS Cyclops, a 542-foot long Navy cargo ship carried over 300 men and 10,000 tons of manganese. The ship mysteriously sank between Barbados and the Chesapeake Bay. Cyclops never sent out a distress call and there were no signs of wreckage. In 1941, two sister ships very similarly went missing with no signs or warnings on the exact same route. These two events caused uproar with the American citizens, by violent protest for an explanation to what happened. U.S President Woodrow Wilson gave a convincing and public speech to the American people officially introducing the Beaut IndoBord Monster. The nickname “Inde” originated from a 10-year-old girl after a news station interviewed her and her classmates in 1940. News anchor, Shelly Smith, asked the young girl, Sara, to explain the stuffed animal she was carrying. Sara described that her toy resembled the Beaut IndoBord Monster, but she called her Inde since it was shorter and more feminine. The first sightings of Inde occurred in January 1955 by a part time editor, Joey Levy. He traveled all the way to New York from Miami to have his story published in the New York Times. Editor in Chief, Marshal Gram, believed Levy was crazy and sick in the head for the story he wrote. After a couple of weeks of convincing the New York Times headlined Levy’s story “Inde Real or Inde Hoax”. This made people curios and interested to go find out for their selves. On December 1 1955, the San Francisco Chronicles published the first photograph of the Inde, the photo taken by young San Jose State Student Conlan Kehoe. Later, the United Nations sent out a statement alerting people to go nowhere near the Bermuda Triangle or to look for Inde. Legend has it, that any ship or plane that passes or gets near the Bermuda triangle will not make it out alive. Scientists believe Inde is infatuated with the shiny metal that fly’s through the sky and the ships that float over her. She collects theses objects and takes them as her own as if they were like her toys. This explains why there are no traces of wreckage. It is unsure to know how old Inde is or if there are even more like her, but until more research is done the Beaut IndoBord monster will continue to be a mystery to all. -Megan Villarreal COMM 100W Pozzi